A chiral molecule is a molecule that cannot be superimposed on its mirror image. Learning about chirality is often challenging for organic chemistry students, because they must learn to create a mental picture of a three-dimensional molecule, or to depict a three-dimensional molecule in two dimensions using special symbols to indicate chemical bonds that project forward from or back from the plane of the two-dimensional page. It would be helpful for students to have additional tools to represent chiral molecules and to learn about the concept of chirality. In particular, it would be helpful for students to have a three dimensional teaching tool capable of adopting and identifying different chiral configurations.